<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good little cock slut by Alpha_nix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367477">Good little cock slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix'>Alpha_nix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leon likes to call people daddy, M/M, Riding, Slut Shaming, Why Did I Write This?, it’s okay Leon likes it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon rides Ethan </p><p>That’s it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ethan Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good little cock slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this I’m so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Leon groaned slightly as he positioned himself onto Ethan, trembling slightly. Ethan just smirked and let Leon get situated.</p><p>“Who’s daddy’s little cock slut”, Ethan teased the poor boy slightly, he would still never let down the fact he called Ethan *daddy* one time. </p><p>“You’re a never gonna let me nnng~ live that down?”</p><p>“Of course not slut, now spread your legs so I can see your cock while you bounce”, Leon felt his cock twitch slightly as he said it, he couldn’t hide that the way he said it turned him on.</p><p>“F-fuck”, Leon said tossing his head back as he began to ride Ethan, Ethan just chuckled slightly, “I miss when you shy guh~”</p><p>“Mmm I like this better”, Ethan tensed slightly, “you feel so good”, Ethan dropped the facade slightly.</p><p>“P-please”, Leon began to whimper slightly as felt himself getting close.</p><p>“Please what baby?”,</p><p>“P-please”, Leon gulped slightly, he didn’t want to say but screw it, it was just them alone anyways, “Please let me come d-daddy”</p><p>“You’ve been good boy tonight, I’ll give it to you”, Leon’s head fell back again and stick out his tongue as Ethans cock had reached his prostate, “let it put baby”, Ethan lasted a while longer as he bounced for giving in and coming, his cum has landed right on Ethan’s chest, Ethan help Leon close letting him calm down slightly.</p><p>“You’re gonna clean up your mess, right?”, Ethan laughed, Leon just nodded before humming softly, nuzzling into Ethan. Maybe he should call Ethan daddy more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>